Jace, I am your father
by JacindaWeire
Summary: Jace so desperately wants to tell the story about his biological father. But the soulless ginger and psychopathic brunette authors make it hard.
1. Chapter 1

"Jace, I am your father," the menacing figure shrouded in darkness said...menacingly.

***flashback***

"Whoa, random flashback, anyway, I'm ahead of myself. I should probably start at the beginning, hence the flashback." Jace said casually. He was sitting in a red velvet armchair, stroking a Persian cat. His cheap, drugstore glasses were sitting on the bridge of his chiseled nose. The only thing odd about this scene was the fact that the armchair was on the middle of Pandemonium's dance floor, and the cat was blue. Okay, maybe not the only thing odd. Strangely, the dancers didn't seem to see him, except one.

"OMGZ! He has a blue cat!" a spindly ginger said.

"What the heck?" a nerd-boy with your cliché nerd glasses and a D&D shirt sporting an oddly familiar women in a fur bikini.

"Whoa, it's that one mundie game. We learned about it in Mundane Folklore." Jace mused. "Oh, wait, wrong flashback," he says, finally noticing that the ginger can see him. He takes out a remote and presses a neon green button shaped like Tinkerbell.

The world dissolved into fairy dust.

***the studio***

Jace looks around in confusion, "Umm, I think my remote is broken." he meekly handed the remote to the towering figures that happened to have steam blowing out their huge ears.

The ferocious brunette spun on her heel to face the ginger typing away on the keyboard. "My ears are perfectly fine sized you ginger!"

Jace screams out, "Catfight!"

The figure turns towards the gorgeous brunette, giving her an evil soulless ginger stare down. She soon went all soulfilled and sang Paramore.

"Ummm, soulless ginger, your kinda supposed to be killing her, why are you singing?" asked Jace

"To keep my anger down for I am stronger than that horrible race of man!" the ginger yells patriotically.

"Um, okay." Jace said and sinks back into the chair to watch the show.

"What an idea! What an idea. You have that same cruel mind that made scar so powerful... whoa quoting lion king, weird."

"Okay, can we go back to my flashback now, i'm kind of trying to tell the tale of my real father." shiver... "So let me back to my story. Please. Cause I kind of want to go meet up with a drunken Magnus right about no..."

"Shut up blondie, not everything's about you." Said the gorgeous brunette. Jace broke down in pathetic blonde-boy tears.

"Yes it is, my daddy told me so, so its true! I am soooooo much cooler than you you you, mean old big eared kangaroo!" Jace said.

"Did the blonde freak just call me a...ima gonna kill im" she says in a random british accent. They ran at each other in anger.

Now to the meditating soulless ginger.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully and weirdly not soulless ginger sounding.

"I'm Jacinda and that is EnAbyss," she says pointing to the brunette. Her voice is sickeningly like a flight attendant saying 'We're about to crash, thank you for flying on Soulless Ginger Airlines!'.

"And of course, that," she points to the blond-boy-wonder, "is Jace. You may be asking why the heck is Jace here. Well, it's certainly not to fight with EnAbyss, I assure you."(throws a random shoe at Enabyss's head, though EnAbyss seemed to think it was Jace and said the worst thing possible)

"You idiotic dye-job blonde fricken freak!"

"Well you can see where that is going, sooo, with somehow, the soulless ginger being the reasonable one. We made Jace bcause we are just that cool...hehehe"(nervous laugh)

"Liar"screams a bruised Jace who somehow is still alive. "Do not underestimate a brunette's wraith! Trust me, learned from personal experience. Tell them the truth" said Jace finished in a seductive voice.

Jacinda slaps Jace, leaving a pink mark on his already purple face. "Come on tell the truth, i'll kiss you..." ***crack*** Another pink mark join's the first on Jace's face. "Please, I can sue you you soulless ginger!"...

"Don't threaten me with your blonde blather or I will sick my powers of darkness upon you, for I am the soulless ginger." She cackles while flames pour over her already red hair and her eyes glow blood red. Horns protrude from her head as a pitchfork form in her clawed hand.

"Um, why is she turning into the devil?"

"Duh, cause she is the soulless ginger." said the evil brunette with anger issues. "She goes out at night Killing kittens and making rude hand gestures at nuns." (hehe, city of ashes quote) said the brunette flipping her super fabulous hair.

"Well doesn't that make you sort of boring compared to a soulless ginger that turns into the devil?" said Jace. She looked at him in a way that said 'are you serious'.

"Well lets me see, I have stolen up to $700,000,000 in cash from this one billionaire and spent it on getting you pulled from your book, getting a few rights from the almighty Cassandra clare, who wanted way too much money for you. I killed hitler and ate him all those years ago, thats why there is no body left, spent thirty years in jail and twice that in an insane asylum meeting people of my own value. Oh and I bit someones hand off..."counting on fingers "Twelve times. One time it was a foot. Oh and I enjoy imagining my classmates dead, or them turning into Zombies so I can go all Resident Evil on them and kill them all..."

"So, how old are you?" asked the brainless blonde.

"Oh no Jacinda, he must have found us out, get ready to run..." the ranting brunette looked over at Jace, "Oh wait just asking before we disappear randomly, why did you mess up our totally cooly made remote with a Tinkerbell button! Jerk-face, dye-job, blonde creep-show!" EnAbyss gave Jace a final glare and looked at the soulless ginger. They disappeared with Jeopardy music playing randomly in the background.

"Okay, weird, sorta awkward, but just plain weird," Jace said to himself. He turned to the audience, "Anyway, those two psychopaths were the authors. And I don't know if you heard the disclaimer but JacindaWeire and EnterAbyss29.21 don't own anything related to the Mortal Instruments. Not even me, even if they say they do!" he flashes a 1000 watt smile. "Next time, I'll hopefully escape this psych ward so I can finish telling the rest of my story." Jace gives a farewell saulute. :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Deception, disgrace. He was asking for trouble the moment he came" EnAbyss sang (Lion King, again) to a tied up Jace. Who was glaring at her and struggling with his bonds.

"It's not what you think it is," Jacinda says, turning toward the camera. She was almost finished with Jace's new remote, absent of anything related to Tinkerbell.

"Why did you have to change my remote?" the blonde whined, ignoring EnAbyss's singing.

"We don't own Tinkerbell," Jacinda answered.

"Couldn't you have just threatened Disney with your soullessness?"

"I only use my soullessness for my own good. I'm so selfish, it's like I don't have a soul!" Jacinda cackles madly at her own lame joke then abruptly goes back to finishing the remote. "Abyss!"

"What!" EnAbyss snaps.

"The camera is on and this whole scene is slightly disturbing." Jacinda says with a pointed look.

"Good," she says cheerfully, "the world needs to see this bratty, stuck up blonde get burned!" EnAbyss throws back her head and laughs manically.

Jacinda rolls her eyes and adds the finishing touches to the remote.

A blowtorch randomly appears in EnAbyss's hand.

"NO! NO! Jacinda help me! She has a blowtorch!" Jace howls.

"She won't do anything, you're too valuable." Jacinda replies calmly.

EnAbyss snorts and lights the blowtorch. She burns the tip of a lock of golden hair. A maniacal smile is plastered on her face. Jace sobs, morning the loss of his beloved hair.

Suddenly, Jacinda is confiscating the blowtorch and separating the blonde and brunette with a wall of fire.

Jace sighs in relief, "Jacinda, you might just have a soul."

Jacinda's eyes narrow and darken to a deep red, "Don't insult me, you're worth obscene amounts of money. Do you know how much a fangirl would pay for you?"

Jace's face is smug as he says, "I bet she'd trade in her Twilight posters for me."

"We'd sell you at a way higher price than a couple of lame photos of Robert Pattinson." EnAbyss says to Jace over the wall of fire.

Jacinda nods in agreement and lets the fire die down to standard campfire size, so Jace and EnAbyss can talk in safety.

"I bet they'd pay more for me than you," Jace says smugly.

EnAbyss rolls her eyes, "Of course idiot, I'm not the protagonist in a New York Times best selling series. But I do get paid generously to do odd jobs."

"Odd jobs?" Jace asks.

"Usually illegal stuff people are too scared to do themselves." EnAbyss answers, shrugging. "Wimps." she says under her breath, smirking.

Jacinda unties Jace and hands him the remote. "You'd better get going, try to wrap it up nicely."

"Ugh! How the heck do I do that, it's a very long story."

"Um, I don't know maybe...START AT THE BEGINNING!" EnAbyss yells.

"Fine, but I want a raise." Jace said and sat in his chair.

EnAbyss flipped him off.

He pressed the now boring red button, and the world disappeared in a boring vision of dancing pandas.

"Dancing pandas! What the-" was the last thing he heard before the remote transported him.

*****At _Sashay, Shante!_*****

Jace was sitting in the armchair, looking exactly like he looked at Pandemonium, minus the cat. He dragged the chair into a unoccupied alley, excluding the mangy tabby cat and sleeping hobo.

He settled into the chair and faced the camera, "Okay, before we get started I'd like to introduce you to my camera man, Riku."

Fangirl sequels sound in the distance.

Riku turns the camera to his face, then back to Jace.

"And, yes, this is the Riku from Kingdom Hearts. He belongs to Kingdom Hearts, so I'm sorry but you can't have him," Jace directs the last part to the crowd of fangirls and they walk away booing. "How the heck he came onto this show will be explained later.

"Now I will explain what is about to happen. All of this has been previously recorded-sort of- expect what you are viewing now. I'm going to enter and sort of ride my past self. They took my memories and created this world, so that explains how I can sort of time travel, except people can see me and my memories will change if I don't leave my glamour up. EnAbyss and Jacinda haven't stolen me from Cassandra Clare yet, so if there is a random scene in the studio that's the present time." Jace paused for a minute, "I think that's it, any more questions please review. But no hate reviews, cause this could qualify as offensive to some people."

A column of flames suddenly appear and Jacinda steps out of them, "I just wanted to inform you that EnAbyss wrote most the of the club scene, I edited. So don't thing I have a horrible mind when you read the following, which is most definitely rated T." She steps back into the fire and it extinguishes.

Jace rolls his eyes at the irruptive authoress. He then checks the digital clock on the remote (a new improvement that Jacinda added). "I should be passing by soon. Riku, do you have anyone you want to ride?"

Riku shrugs, "I'll find someone inside."

Jace nods and steps behind his past self when he walks by. Jace breaths in deeply and plunges into his past self.

His stride didn't falter and he stopped in front of the club, "_Sashay, Shante!_? Isn't that a song...?" Jace scowled and strode into the club purposely.

He soon realized looking at the ground didn't work. The strobe lights illuminated scenes he could do without. Ugh, he was feeling nauseous.

The blonde she-he strutting toward him wasn't helping that either. Flipping back his long—probably fake—blonde hair. The hot pink nails (more claw-like though) glowed.

"Hey, baby doll, you new here?" he leered.

Jace walked away quickly, but couldn't help but stop his eyes from seeing the hairy legs and hot pink spandex booty shorts. He picked up his pace until he was almost in a full out sprint.

"Did it hurt?" a Adam Lambert wannabe asked, stepping in front of him.

"Did what hurt?" Jace asked warily.

"When you fell from heaven, angel."

Jace shuddered and ran to the bar. "Help me!" he muttered to himself.

"Help you with what? Aw, my little blonde friend. I have had a **hiccup** great, great, greeeaaatt, night! With music, singing, and passion! It's like Italy. This is the night, when the heavens are bright, heheheheheheHAHAHA, haaaaa!" Magnus giggled like a teenager who had stumbled upon the liquor cabinet.

Adam Lambert's "Fever" started playing.

"You're coming with me you multi-colored dye job freak!" Jace said, rolling his eyes. When he looked up Magnus sprayed Jace with some mysterious liquid square in the mouth.

The world exploded into fireworks and EnAbyss appeared, "Hey, sorry about that. You see that wasn't supposed to happen, and I had a teensy part in it," she said with a shrug. "So, Jacinda sending everyone to the studio so she can scold me in public."

EnAbyss disappeared and the studio materialized.

*****Studio*****

"How could you do this! What were you thinking getting Magnus drunk!" the ginger wailed to EnAbyss with miniature fires in her eyes.

"Hmm? Cause he wouldn't do it otherwise, hehe," she smiled joyfully at Jacinda.

"Hold up! You also made Magnus drug him, that is definitely not supposed to happen." she said, groaning.

EnAbyss smiled broadly, "I also got my old friend, Jarrett, to dress drag for the hitting on Jace. Oh, and Mack got Glambertfied! The cheesy pick up lines are mine to."

Jacinda paled, "How did you get Mack to dress up like Adam Lambert?"

"Anything's possible," she smiled wickedly.

Jacinda groaned, "You drugged a possible serial killer, great. Now were going to die, I haven't been on a serial killers hit list for years. And poor Jace is probably scarred for life no. Could you try to be nice to him when he wakes up?" (Jacinda had tranqed Jace)

EnAbyss's eyes widened, "You're in on it too, you're trying to destroy me! I won't let you, I won't LET YOU!" She ran to the mini-fridge that held the blood for visiting vampires, injuries, and Jacinda's mad rages. It also held the ketchup. "I need red mixture, need red mixture! Ketchup, ketchup, ketchup!" she collapsed in fetal position, placed a drop of ketchup on her finger and ate it with a blissful expression.

"Who's in on what...? I was just say..." Jace mumbled, groggily.

"He's awake!" Jacinda said soberly.

Jace groaned when he say the disturbed brunette and soulless red head. "Crap, it's you again."

All of a sudden a ring of fire encircled Jace.

"Bow down to me or burn, you pitiful piece of meat!" The soulless red head cackled madly.

Jace promptly began bowling frantically and repeatedly whimpered, "Please don't burn me your Beautiful Soullessness."

The fire vanished, only ebony burn marks showed that it was there at all.

"Of course I am, now, how could you get drugged! This could ruin us!" The ginger yelled with fire streaming from her hair.

Jace frowned at the corner. "Why is she eating ketchup?"

Jacinda frowned, "Don't ask me, all I said was to be nice to you. Then she went all...ah, you know."

"I won't be nice, I won't be nice, I won't be nice," muttered a wide-eyed Abyss.

"Well, you had better go," Jacinda said.

Jace would of spoken but he was pushed into one of Jacinda's fire portals. The flames licked at him, but he didn't burn. It was a strange experience. First, he heard another Adam Lambert song then he was pushed into the flashback Jace's body. He realized some time had passed.

*****Back at **_**Sashay, Shante!**_*******

"Why did you drug me you freak!" Jace yelled at Magnus, who was slow dancing with himself and singing.

"I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna be loved by somebody!" He sang. "You sobered up quick enough," Magnus said in a brief state of sober.

Jace ignored him, "Why did you even want me here if you are just prepping for American Idol!"

"Oh, don't be silly Jacey-poo! Hehe, Jace the blonde boy wonder, Jacey-wacey. Silly, silly, silly, willy!" he slurred, obviously drunk.

Jace smacked Magnus across the face.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Some boy wants to see you, he's very pretty to. He was carring out trash in some restaurant, saw me and got excited. Who wouldn't? And his trash bag broke, he got mad... 'Don't get mad, get glad' Sorry, some ginger is paying me to say that."

Jace frowned, "Who was this person?"

"The ginger or the cutie? Oh, never mind I don't even know who the ginger is. Someone named Patch. Cici, or Cipriano, something like that." He twirled around, "He told me to tell you to meet him tonight at some underground club you go to a lot. Figured it was Pandemonium, the downworlder one, right under the mundie one."

Jace's eyebrows shot up, this Patch guy must not be human if he knew about the exclusively downworlder Pandemonium.

The present Jace stepped out of his past self and remoted to the studio, dancing pandas again.

*****Studio*****

"Finished already?" Jacinda asked, she was playing Final Fantasy XII. "Die tomato, die!"

EnAbyss had recovered and was nonchalantly sipping ketchup out of a martini glass.

"Yeah...Did you pay Magnus to advertise for Glad?" Jace asked.

"We needed sponsors," Jacinda answered stiffly. "Damn! The tomato killed me!"

"You seriously go owned by a tomato? I am currently stuffing my face with one, by the way." EnAbyss said.

Jacinda turned to EnAbyss and glared at her, she held out the controller, "Do you want to try to take on the tomato? Thought not." She turned back to the Playstation 2. "Why don't you do the disclaimer Riku. Riku?"

"Um, I think you left him at Sashay, Shante!." Jace said nervously.

"No! I'll save him!" EnAbyss said and jumped into a abyss-like portal.

Jace turned to a camera (the studio has cameras _everywhere_). "As you can guess, EnAbyss had a part in Riku being here."

EnAbyss jumps out of the portal with Riku over her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asks him after she sets him down on Jacinda's fainting couch.

Jacinda coughs, glaring at Riku and pointing to her fainting couch.

"Um, yeah." Riku says and jumps off the couch in fear of Jacinda deep frying him for touching it.

"How about we get on with the disclaimer, eh?" Jacinda says while battling the tomato for the second time.

EnAbyss beamed at Riku, "Would you do it?"

"Sure...Anyway, Jace still technically belongs to Cassandra Clare. And I belong to Disney and Square Enix. Becca Fitzpatrick owns Patch. They don't own The Lion King, Glad either. Jacinda doesn't own Final Fantasy XII, she just plays the game obsessively. Did I get it all?" he asks Jace.

"I think so, and if we missed anything it's kinda obvious that EnterAbyss29.91 and JacindaWeire don't own much except for the plot." Jace shrugs, "We'll see ya next time, please review!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad; You were hanging in the corner; With your five best friends; You heard that I was trouble; But you couldn't resist; I make them good girls go bad; I make them good girls go; Good girls go bad!" Jace sang slightly off-key.

"Didn't we start the last chapter with someone singing?" Jacinda asked, she was reclining on her fainting couch, reading a thick book.

"Yeah, but at least the singer was talented," EnAbyss muttered darkly. She was sitting at the breakfast bar (Since when had a breakfast bar been there anyway?) occasionally licking ketchup off her fingers.

"I sing like an angel," Jace said. "I make them good girls go bad; I make them good girls go; The good girls go bad...yeah; Good girls go bad; I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends; I thought that you were trouble; But I couldn't resist; I make them good girls go badddddd!"

"Like...Jacinda trying to sing 'When You Were Young'" EnAbyss whimpered quietly.

Said soulless ginger glared at her, "Hey!"

"Oooohhhh, I make them-" Jace belted.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid dye-job blonde ass!" EnAbyss cried.

"Omgz, EnAbyss cursing," Jacinda whispered to Jace. "It's like the apocalypse is coming closer and closer," she said again looking down at her hot pink nails. The book lay abandon on the end of the fainting couch.

Jace looked at her fingernails in horror. His face twisted and he muttered, "Shit...the world really is ending...crap." He suddenly had a bottle of vodka and a shot glass, after downing a few shots he seemed to calm down.

"Wait, where'd you get that vodka?" EnAbyss asked suspiciously. Her eyes brightened, "Is it Russian vodka?"

Jace nodded and threw back another shot.

"That's not fair! He's allowed to have vodka and I'm not?" Her face darkened, "How do you come up with these unfair restrictions, Ginger!"

"Shut up," Jacinda said simply, and returned to artfully clipping in pink hair extensions.

"I will eat you all!" EnAbyss said storming abruptly out of the room and into a cupboard.

"I'm too pretty to eat..." Jace started. "Why is she in the cupboard?" he asked, confused.

"Oh come on, think!" Jacinda said as if it were obvious.

"..." Jace stared at her confusedly. "... " Still staring "..." Staring with more confusion crossing his chiseled face "..." Silence...

"Narnia,duh" Jacinda said matter-o-factly.

*****Downworlder Pandemonium*****

"Meeting spot 204. Vampire quarters. Ugh. He's a vampire!" Jace whined to himself.

"Hoo ah yuu?" said a Asian, wimpy wannabe emo kid who just happened to be the guard for the small Vamp area.

"Jace. Jace **dramatic pause** Wayland, **another pause** Morganstern, **one last pause** Lightwood." He let his face twist into a look of dramatic despair.

"Yu no enter," said the guard to a still dramatic looking Jace.

"Wait...what?"

"Yu no enter," he said again.

"Why?"

"I say so."

"But..."

"Go way."

"But... I have a meeting."

"No name Jace on list, yu go now."

"No I have a note..."

"No Jace on list, I have hot sex with girlfriend now, yu go."

"No, I wont go, I was told to come here so I'm here!"

"Yu go now or I kill yu."

"Yeah right, you think your wimpy ass could beat me? Jace the amazing?" Jace said snobbishly.

"Yu Jace amazing? Yu ah blonde. No blonde beat me, yu punk ass."

"Blondes can beat anyone if their hair is as luscious as mine!"

"Yu hairw, lut-shious no make me laugh, hohohoho"

"Ima shoot yo in yo..."

"Yu shut yu mout now an go bi bi."

"Yo shut yo mouth now and go bye bye!

"Then feel da rat of mai machetes!" He pulled out a pair of machetes.

"Feel the power of this shit then!" Jace said pulling out a nine milli.

"Haaaa," they said in a unison battle cry.

_(EnAbyss stood behind a curtain silently rooting on the Asian ninja)_

"Just then, Jace pulled out a second gun and shot nonstop into the ninjas chest." said a random narrator. "On the chest of the ninja was a picture of Randy Jackson below it the word 'Dog'. The only markings on Jace was a newfound tattoo of Chuck Norris from a couple moments when he blacked out when he first walked into the club, and a drag queen's phone number spray painted on his chest from Sashay Shante.

"That's what yo get fer messing with me mother fucker," he said before doing unspeakable things to the body.

"Just then, a man clad in black, with dark hair and dark eyes stepped out of the room. He looked quite irritated and in need of a 'spray tan from Jesse's Spray Tan on 5th Avenue, New York City'" said the narrator obviously advertising for Jacinda and EnAbyss.

"No one ever listens to Patch, noo because your too cool for them. Yeah thats it. They just cant pay attention to you. Your upper class. Everyone likes you. Your like super cool. Patch the amazing, Patch Cipriano the great. Patch the perfect."he started laughing hysterically after the wonderful(?) conversation he had with himself.

"Hey...you're Patch right?" Jace asked the psychopath.

"Yeah but...your Jace!" he started jumping around in a circle doing what appeared to be a happy dance. He then let himself chill and stared at Jace. "I have something really important to tell you..."

*****studio*****

"...Wha...Why'd you stop it!" Jace exclaimed, he was staring wide-eyed and slack-jawled at the TV screen.

"'Cause we like makin' peoples suffer!" EnAbyss slurred. She had stolen Jace's Russian vodka and was drunk. Obviously. Her eyes dulled suddenly, "No one has died yet...this is a crappy chapter."

"Kill Riku, he broke the camera yesterday," Jacinda muttered darkly. "My freakin' thousand dollar camera..."

"Aww, but he's kinda cute," EnAbyss pouted. She shrugged, "Oh, well. Riku! Come!"

Riku came running into the room. "Yeah."

EnAbyss took out a semi-automatic and shot Riku.

"...Wow." Jace said, "What are we going to do with the body?"

"Wait for it," EnAbyss said.

Riku's body slowly turned transparent to the point when he had disappeared entirely.

"What was that exactly?" Jace asked.

"He's a video game character, that's standard dead body procedure," Jacinda said.

"I wish they didn't do that, I wanted to do unmentionable things to the body," EnAbyss said wistfully.

"..." Silence.

"What?" EnAbyss asked, confused. "You guys should be used to this by now, seriously."

"Yeah, we should," Jace muttered. He swiped the vodka from EnAbyss and poured it down the drain. "No more alcohol for you."

"What!" EnAbyss exclaimed in anguish, she sunk to her knees and sobbed dramatically.

Jacinda casually knocked her out with a kick in the head and mused, "We have a problem..."

"Yeah, we do, you stopped it. And I was nearly to the climax of my story!"

The soulless ginger glared at him, "We don't have a camera man now, and I'm almost out of chocolate."

"Oh, yeah, a camera man is needed for me to finish..." Jace realized.

"You just figured that out?" the ginger asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No...yes."

"Lame."

"I have an excuse-"

Stop talking. You'll just humiliate yourself more. Just say the disclaimer, mention how awesome Don's rice cakes are, and shut up.

"But I don't even like ri-"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she asked, holding up a machete.

Jace's eyes widened and he quickly said, "Jacinda and EnterAbyss29.91 do not own anything or anyone, excluding the asian guy, EnterAbyss29.91 gets credit for him. Don's rice cakes are delicious, buy them and eat them, I do."

Jacinda smiled sweetly, "Now command them to review and say bye bye!"

"Bye bye, please review..." Jace squeaked.


End file.
